Interruptions
by HappyEndings831
Summary: What happened when Tony had to go relieve Ziva in 'Flesh and Blood? And, why was Ziva so pissed when she got back to NCIS headquarters? One-Shot. Nothing graphic, at all. T/Z R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters mentioned, nor do I own NCIS! Ownage goes to their respectful owners. This one-shot is for entertainment purposes only.**

**So, I was watching the season 7 episode of NCIS called 'Flesh and Blood.' It's the episode where Tony's dad comes to visit, if you were wondering. And, I was watching the scene where Tony says he has to go 'relieve' Ziva. I got this really nasty idea, lmao. But, since I don't do that kinda thing - oh, you'll find out. I'm a Tiva fan, so don't worry, it ends on a high note, for everyone. ;) This is just a one-shot, and I hope you like it. R&R, please! Thanks. -H.E.831**

_Tony, come relieve me_, Ziva texted Tony in a haste that surprised even herself.

_You have another hour left at your post_, Tony answered quickly. He was having a conversation with his father that he'd rather not be having, but he had no choice.

"My condolences, my congratulations, and my condolences again," Tony said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Tony DiNozzo Senior took a sip of his drink, as did Tony Junior.

Tony's cell phone beeped again. As Tony read the text, his mouth went dry and his eyes widened, _Did I say I wanted you to relieve my post? The Omar took a sleeping pill and will be out for a while…_

"I have to relieve Ziva," Tony said to his father as he read the last word, "I'll call you later."

* * *

When Tony reached the Prince's hotel room, he walked in and whispered, "Ziva?"

"Tony," Ziva's sultry voice seemed so loud in the quiet of the hotel room, "come here."

Tony walked towards Ziva's voice. When he reached her, he took her face in his hands and crushed his lips down on hers. Their tongues met and fought for dominance.

Ziva started unbuttoning Tony's shirt as he started unbuckling Ziva's belt. When Tony's shirt was off, and Ziva's pants were down, Tony quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down.

He pulled down his boxers and then her panties. When he was halfway inside of her they heard a noise. They ignored it at first, until they heard the Prince's voice.

"Ziva," Prince Sayif said from the bedroom, "where are you?"

Ziva and Tony quickly threw on their clothes.

Ziva answered him, "I'm out here. Detective DiNozzo came to relieve me."

She shot a quick glance at Tony as he mouthed _'later' _to her. She nodded and left.

* * *

When Ziva got back to NCIS headquarters she was in a particularly pissed off mood.

"Hey, how'd it go at the hotel," Gibbs asked when he saw Ziva, with her shoulders hunched over and her face red, plop in her desk chair. She looked like she could shoot someone at any moment.

"Prince Sayif is a chauvinistic royal pain in the tush," Ziva answered, annoyed and pissed off.

"Well, he's not used to anyone saying no to him," Gibbs said, trying to hide his smirk.

"You may have to hire someone to protect him," Gibbs gave Ziva a questioning look, "from me."

That did it, Gibbs broke out laughing. McGee looked at his boss with the same shocked look Ziva did. They'd never seen their boss in such a mirthful way before.

* * *

3 Days Later

Ziva was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door. She went to answer it, and found Tony on the other side of the door.

"Hey," Tony smiled at her.

"Hello," Ziva smiled, "why are you here?"

"Well," Tony said, stepping inside and wrapping his arms around Ziva, "I did tell you that we would continue what we started in that hotel room later," he kissed her seductively, "Later is right now."

"Oh, it is, is it?" Ziva smirked, "We might as well get started."

Ziva put her hand on the back of Tony's neck, bringing his head down towards hers, so she could kiss him. He gladly let her. The kiss started out sweet and sultry. It soon turned into two tongues' battle for dominance. It was raw and lustful.

Tony picked up Ziva and carried her to the bedroom. Tony set Ziva on the bed, then took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it off. He then went and picked up Ziva's cell phone and turned that off too. He threw each of the phones on the bedside table.

"Now," he smiled at her, "we have no distractions for the rest of the night."

**I hope that wasn't too horrible for you. It leaves you thinking. So, let your minds wander. ;) Lol. Please, don't forget to review! Thanks, loves. -H.E.831**


End file.
